


Taikatalvi

by psyluna



Category: Nightwish
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Imaginaerum, Loneliness, Nostalgia, Piano, Singing, Songfic, Songwriting, Taikatalvi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna
Summary: O frio do ar. O calor da alma.O silêncio na neve. A melodia nos ouvidos.A velhice no ambiente. A juventude da criação.Longe de tudo. Perto de si.





	Taikatalvi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Taikatalvi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421989) by [psyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna)



> A história surgiu de um trabalho escolar feito em 2012, mas acabou por ganhar tamanho e consistência. Afeiçoei-me ao conto e decidi publicá-lo aqui. Torcendo fortemente para que vocês gostem.
> 
> Publicado originalmente no [Nyah! Fanfiction](https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/207588/Taikatalvi/).

Fizera sol naquele dia; um sol pálido e sem calor, que não duraria muito mais tempo no céu. O término da luz jogava cores vivas sobre as nuvens e o ar, dando a tudo um aspecto de fantasia. Não podia sair e era difícil admirar a vista da janela. Os raios refletidos pela neve ofuscavam a visão, e o frio cruel faria meus ossos cansados rangerem uns contra os outros até que eu não pudesse mais andar.

Mesmo assim, meus olhos cobertos de ócio e tranquilidade não se desviavam da paisagem através do vidro. Os pinheiros ficavam tão bonitos naquela hora do dia.

Peguei outra vez o bule de chá frutado e servi uma xícara. Seria a quinta desde que tinha saído da cama. Seu sabor era suave, refrescante e agradável, mesmo estando um pouco mais velho do que deveria, e não havia bebida que me despertasse mais.

Minto. Havia, sim. Um copo de café fazia maravilhas para tirar-me o sono. Mas, naquele lugar tão solitário, tentei me desligar de meus vícios durante alguns dias. O que significava nada de cigarros também. Mudar por um tempo, curto que fosse, poderia limpar um pouco minha mente. E ela andava um tanto confusa antes de pousar ali, posso dizer.

Ao devolver a prataria à mesa, notei, em seu reflexo polido, minha própria imagem. Há algum tempo, eu não me encarava ao espelho, mas o homem que vi na chaleira estava longe de me assustar.

Ele era quem eu esperava ser.

Cada gole lento daquele chá era uma fragrância diferente em meu paladar e um detalhe que eu capturava no cenário nevado do outro lado da janela. Um floco branco e leve que vinha repousar no beiral de madeira. Uma nuvem correndo por seu caminho, pouco a pouco revelando o céu escuro com as primeiras estrelas da noite. Um corvo que alçava voo, um esquilo cavando o pé de uma árvore, o vento delicado que passava por ali.

Lentamente, virei o rosto para o interior da casa, apoiei minha mão no braço amadeirado e acolchoado do sofá clássico onde me sentava e fiquei de pé. Soltei um longo suspiro e inspirei o mais fundo que pude, buscando novas energias no ar enclausurado da casa.

Eu precisava voltar ao trabalho.

Atravessei o velho carpete carmim da sala com meus pés descalços e comecei a subir a escada. Já não era tão rápido nisso quanto tinha sido, muito tempo atrás.

A casa me parecera bem maior também em outras épocas. Havia tantos cantos no sótão que eu podia perder dias inteiros procurando por coisas interessantes e voltar quando o jantar estivesse pronto, com um abraço caloroso que me esperava em algum lugar. A despensa na cozinha era meu baú de tesouros, onde escondia meus preciosos doces de Natal. A sala com lareira onde se contavam histórias de livros, lendas e memórias, as fotos de família pelas mesas, as cristaleiras, as prateleiras da biblioteca e muitas, muitas lembranças de um passado antigo.

Elas eram boas companheiras naquela solidão.

Depois do último degrau, segui pelo corredor escuro até meu bom e velho quarto. Tinha passado tantos verões e invernos nele que não conseguia me desacostumar. O papel de parede azul ainda estava lá. Sua outrora viva tonalidade celeste tinha ido embora com o tempo, assim como seus desenhos amarelados, mas eu ainda conseguia vê-los em seus lugares, por trás das camadas do tempo. Não tinha certeza se eu realmente os _via_ ou se estava me _recordando_ deles, mas eles pareciam estar ali para mim. Alguns dos meus desenhos de menino resistiam à passagem dos anos, espalhados perto do quadro de paisagem que eu nunca tivera vontade de tirar. A fita adesiva de suas pontas já tinha se tornado velha e amarronzada, mas parecia durar bem.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, abaixei-me até tocar um joelho no chão, curvei a coluna e coloquei uma mão por debaixo do armário, tateando pelas teias de aranha e grãos de poeira até que meus dedos encontrassem arestas arredondadas.

Puxei a caixa com cuidado pelo carpete e retirei a camada cinza de pó de sua superfície com a palma. Era um porta-joias maior do que o normal, presente de uma tia, uma arca de madeira tão escura que a vida inteira acreditei ser ébano. A sujeira daquele canto empesteava meus poros e pulmões; tossi para expulsá-la de meu corpo.

Levantei-me um pouco e abri uma gaveta do guarda-roupa. Vasculhei por entre envelopes e recortes de jornal, encontrei um cordão jogado pelo espaço, fechei-a de novo e me agachei outra vez. Peguei a caixa e saí do quarto.

Descer a escada me feria menos do que o inverso, mas os solavancos dados em minhas juntas ainda faziam questão de provocar dor de vez em quando, só para que eu não me esquecesse de sua sensibilidade.

Voltei à sala de visitas e deixei as coisas sobre uma mesa longe da de centro. Arrumei as duas blusas que vestia, um suéter tricotado azul e uma camisa social, puxando suas barras para baixo. Tirei um elástico de meu pulso, segurei meus cabelos castanhos e os prendi em um longo rabo-de-cavalo cacheado.

Carregar troncos do depósito até ali iria me cansar, fosse o frio que fosse. Mas a noite vinha, e eu não pretendia me render a ela tão cedo. Toco sobre toco, galho sobre galho, a lareira tinha começado a arder. Revirei a brasa até que a chama se tornasse estável, enquanto os últimos raios de sol sumiam atrás das montanhas. À meia-luz do fogo, eu me sentia muito mais confortável.

Parecia tudo pronto, enfim. Respirei fundo, contei até três e caminhei até o canto mais sombrio daquela sala. Sob essa cortina escura e misteriosa, era ali que ele ficava. Meu primeiro amigo era incapaz de dizer palavras, mas que grande voz tinha para quem sabia ouvi-lo.

Com um laço de barbante entre os dedos, girei-o para que a chave na ponta fosse parar dentro de minha mão. Encaixei-a em sua fechadura e a abri. Levantei o tampo, retirei a faixa de feltro vermelho que estava ali, dobrei-a ao meio e deixei-a sobre a beirada da tampa, como se fosse um cachecol pendurado.

O amarelado antigo das teclas daquele instrumento nunca iria embora de minhas memórias. Toquei uma delas, como se a acariciasse, sem produzir som. Aspirei o familiar cheiro de madeira que se difundia a partir dali. Dava-me conforto, calma, inspiração. Vontade de continuar o que eu havia interrompido.

Por fim, sentei-me sobre o banco do piano.

Estiquei o braço para a mesa a seu lado. Havia uma grande pilha de livros, encadernados e folhas soltas ali, de partituras e estudos sem uma ordem precisa. Esboços de poesia, anotações de uma melodia ou outra, cadernos preenchidos de pensamentos, primeiros traços de alguma ilustração surreal. Mas o que me interessava não estava ali.

Alcancei o porta-joias fechado, coloquei-o sobre meu colo e abri-o. Em seu interior, estava guardado um pequeno bloco de lembranças. Cartas dobradas ao meio, escritas de punho ou a máquina. Desenhos a lápis de cor ou giz de cera, com uma dedicatória em cada um. Pequenos herbários, feitos há muitos anos, de flores e folhas. Moedas velhas de simbólico valor, botões avulsos, pedras coloridas, tudo remetendo a uma época distante e saudosa. Passei cada objeto, cada papel, um por um, até que surgisse aquele pelo qual procurava.

Quase no fim, entre um bilhete e um rascunho de poema, uma fotografia.

Com delicadeza, retirei-a de lá e gastei alguns segundos olhando fixamente para ela. Permiti que o sentimento ali gravado invadisse meu corpo e se misturasse a meu espírito. Eu precisava daquilo.

Deixei-a sobre o apoio de partituras, acertei a posição do assento, afundei o pé no pedal de sustentação e fechei os olhos. Comecei a tocar, e, junto com a música, várias cenas foram brotando em minha mente.

As primeiras notas, simples e brilhantes, eram uma doce caixa de música reverberando na acústica da sala. Resolvi desacelerar o passo, tornando-a cada vez mais real.

_O primeiro sol de primavera. A grama se descongelando sob os sapatos, as flores a desabrochar. O vento suave correndo pelo rosto, as risadas soltas, a expectativa de muito, mas também de nada._

Levei a mão esquerda para a quarta oitava. Normalmente, tinha vergonha de minha voz. Deixava de lado as oportunidades de cantar, passava o trabalho para outra pessoa, evitava pensar no assunto. Fugia, sempre.

Mas ali, onde ninguém podia me ouvir, dei uma chance a mim mesmo.

Comecei a dizer com calma cada palavra, na língua natal que eu pouco usava para a poesia.

_Lapsistain rakkain tää näytämö on_

(Entre todos os meus filhos, meu favorito é o palco)  
  


_Mis kuutamo kujillaan kulkee_

(Onde a luz da lua caminha, por suas alamedas)  
  


_Taipunut havu, kesä hoivassa sen_

(Nas florestas de pinheiro, no verão sob seus cuidados)  
  


_Valkomeren niin aavan_

(O mar tão branco e vasto)  
  


_Joka aavekun siivin_

(Com asas de uma lua espectral)  
  


_Saapuu mut kotiin noutamaan_

(Veio para me levar de volta para casa)

A música me dava arrepios a cada sílaba. O tom triste e surreal, as idas e vindas da melodia, a poesia de um velho de coração jovem, formando uma profunda canção de ninar.

_Uma nova criação de madeira, fruto de trabalho em equipe. A alegria, vinda da companhia, da vontade de aproveitar o tempo. O desejo simples de sorrir e se divertir, de correr e se esconder, achar e ser encontrado._

Uma história que eu iria escrever, com versos e orquestra.

_Päällä talvisen maan hetki kuin ikuisuus_

(Na terra do inverno, todo momento é uma eternidade)  
  


_Mi pienen kissan jaloin luokseni hiipii_

(Que se aproxima de mim com o passo de um gatinho)  
  


_Tääl tarinain lähteellä asua saan mis_

(Eu vivo aqui, onde todas as histórias começam)  
  


_Viulu valtavan kaihon_

(Onde o violino da infinita saudade)  
  


_Ikisäveltään maalaa_

(Pinta uma eterna melodia)  
  


_Laullulaan herättä maan_

(Despertando a terra com sua canção)

Continuei a tocar, mesmo depois do fim da letra. Meus dedos pareciam ir e voltar sem que eu os comandasse. Guiando a si mesmos, produziram uma melodia ligada e aguda, que, em minha consciência, se transformava no som de uma flauta, trazida dos tempos passados, vinda dos povos antigos e de minha própria vida.

_Duas pessoas, sem ambições, sem grandes aspirações. Jogando entre si e se misturando à natureza do lugar. Um garoto e uma garota, brincando sob o céu azul, querendo apenas estar ali._

Era tudo tão forte em meu peito que ele parecia estar a ponto de explodir.

_Uma voz que não os chama, mas se aproxima. O pressionamento de um botão, o barulho de uma captura, a impressão de um momento ali eternizado._

Havia uma chama viva me impulsionando a prosseguir.

A harmonia da música foi chegando ao fim. Deixei que a sustentação do piano a mantivesse no ar, dissolvendo-se aos poucos. Toquei algumas teclas agudas, deixando-as também suspensas, até que eu tirasse o pé do pedal.

_A imagem de toda uma infância._

Enfim, abri os olhos muito devagar, com os resquícios da peça na alma.

O mundo parecia mais nítido, mais silencioso, apesar de mais escuro. Minha impressão era que duas horas tinham fluído entre o começo e o fim, mas era impossível confiar na minha sensação a respeito do tempo.

Sentia-me como se tivesse saído de uma longa meditação. Olhei para a fotografia. Lembrava-me bem dela, como se pudesse estar lá. No final de tudo, a casa de família, antes coletiva, tinha se tornado minha. Um presente que o destino me dava? Talvez. Em seu jardim aberto para a floresta, antes e depois da antiga cerca, em qualquer lugar dali, residia uma parte de mim.

Voltei todo aquele canto da sala para sua ordem natural. Ao baixar a tampa do piano, fiz aquilo como que prometendo uma visita de volta, trancando-o com um leve pesar no coração.

Um conforto me envolvia por completo. O calor da lareira e o sentimento bom no ar, a falta de sons, a sensação de paz que permeava aquele lugar tão vazio... E tão cheio de pequenas recordações.

Desfiz o rabo-de-cavalo. Passei os dedos pelo cabelo para soltar as mechas umas das outras, e um fio solitário se desprendeu, com um suave reflexo mais claro do que os outros. Ele deslizou de minha mão sem que eu notasse isso.

Subi as escadas mais uma vez, mas para o sótão. Alcançar sua entrada foi um pouco desafiador. O alçapão quadrado no teto exigiu um banco e alguma força nos braços para ser atingido. Escalei pelas cordas trançadas e cheguei ao topo com as mãos vermelhas de esforço. Procurei um pouco entre as tantas coisas guardadas ali um espaço vago para o porta-joias. Seu uso tinha chegado ao fim, pelo menos até que eu precisasse de algo dele outra vez.

Cada objeto coberto pelos diversos lençóis já tinha sido jovem e útil em algum momento. Tinham direito a um longo repouso, depois de tanto tempo servindo ao que deviam servir. Eram fantasmas sob a poeira e o escuro do cômodo mais alto e oculto da casa.

Estariam eles tão cansados quanto eu?

Então, perdido no meio dos vários móveis e caixas, percebi o que havia acontecido naqueles minutos de transe, apenas o piano e minha voz. Aquela música era a única que precisava ser terminada.

E eu havia cumprido com minha obrigação.

O frio continuava do lado de fora, e eu, do lado de dentro, sem poder juntar-me a ele. A neve caía com delicadeza sobre o solo. A natureza estava adormecida sob uma manta de gelo, enquanto eu dividia meu tempo entre ler um livro de Stephen King, tentar enxergar a paisagem pela janela, tomar mais chá e esconder os pés sob o cobertor. Depois de algum tempo, o sono começou a me vencer. Passei os olhos pela mesa da lareira tentando encontrar algo para deixar entre as páginas do livro. Não sei dizer qual foi o tamanho da minha surpresa ao ver uma fotografia instantânea ali. Sem sair da poltrona, estiquei a coluna, peguei-a e virei a face correta para ver qual era.

Um sorriso leve se formou em meu rosto ao me lembrar de que eu não a tinha guardado.

No canto inferior da moldura branca, sem partes da figura, havia um nome. Dois nomes. “Kirsti Nortia-Holopainen”, o primeiro deles, de uma mão acostumada a escrever por profissão. E, logo abaixo, em uma caligrafia bem menos treinada, “Tuomas”.

Coloquei-a com cuidado entre os capítulos dez e onze, deixei o volume sobre a mesa e tomei o resto da xícara de chá. Deitei a cabeça para trás, querendo dormir o sono mais suave que já tinha tido. Comecei a cantarolar algumas notas, sozinho na noite, eu e a magia do inverno.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso. Simplesmente amei escrever esse conto. Foi mágico, fantástico e fluiu com toda a facilidade do mundo. Acho que é o único dos meus textos que não me canso de reler. Caso tenha tido alguma impressão ou tenha uma opinião a respeito, eu gostaria muito de saber, então, comentários são bem-vindos. Até a próxima.


End file.
